


Fireflies/A Hiddlesworth One Shot

by MischievousMonster



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Chris is having troubles at home and goes on vacation with Tom? Fireflies, a kiss and one divorce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies/A Hiddlesworth One Shot

Fireflies

A Hiddlesworth One Shot

Tom looked over smiling at his best friend as they continued to walk down the trail. Chris had floated the idea they go on vacation together, Tom of course agreed without hesitation though was curious as to why Chris didn’t decide to go on vacation with his family. He remembers Chris just shrugged and said his was having problems with his wife lately and that maybe some time away would do some good. Still he frowned, Chris wasn’t one to just avoid problems. But he let it slide because he knew if something was seriously wrong Chris would tell him.

Tom looked around as the fireflies started coming out, acting like little lights guiding them home. They decided to go to a southern state and eventually settled on Tennessee and Tom had to admit it was rather nice. Big open land and the people were friendly though he didn’t exactly favor being so far away from others. The houses here was separated by miles of land, now don’t get him wrong. He did like the privacy but lately he felt as if Chris wanted to spend more and more time with him rather than his own family. Though he didn’t mind seeing as Chris was his best friend after all.

He turned to look at him with a smile “It’s beautiful out here isn’t it?” His British accent filling the air as Chris turned to look at him, reflecting his smile “It is” He continued smiling as he walked just a bit closer to Chris and lightly brushed his hand against his. He blushed realizing his actions and looked at his friend “Sorry” He said shyly, playing with his hands before the other laughed at his actions “You don’t have apologize for every little thing Tom” He felt Chris playfully push him, something that started a playful war between them until Tom ran ahead.

He continued running down the trail and into a small clearing with a pond near it, waiting for Chris to come running after him. Though he frowned becoming slightly worried when he didn’t see him and began calling out his name. He glanced around, walking towards the path again until he heard a twig snap “Chris?” He questioned before feeling strong arms wrap tightly around his waist. He let out a small squeak as he was lifted off the ground and spun around in a circle “I got you” Chris’s playful voice said before Tom struggled to get out of his grip “Let go” He said with a small chuckle amazed at Chris’s strength before he was lowered back to the ground.

He turned around to face him with a smile “I think you rather enjoyed doing that” He saw Chris give a smirk “Maybe” Tom playfully pushed him once more before he looked around. The fireflies were flying around making the small pond look beautiful along with the night sky which had many shining stars. He stared at the shining orbs before he lowered his gaze and looked at the few trees that were scattered around. He perched his lips to the side before he decided to climb one “Tom what are you doing? Be careful” Chris scolded him before he finally climbed onto a thick branch “I’m always careful Chris” He glanced down at him, sticking his tongue out before he let out a small giggle seeing Chris copy his actions “Why don’t you come up here with me if you’re so worried?” He asked sweetly before glancing back at the sky hearing Chris’s footsteps come closer.

He heard the struggled sounds of Chris trying to climb up the tree “This would be easier if I were wearing climbing shoes” Tom laughed catching the slight annoyance in his voice “Sorry I forgot to tell you we would be climbing today” Chris gave a sarcastic laugh before Tom moved forward on the branch making room for him. He turned back feeling the vibration of the branch as Chris finally climbed onto it and sat behind him “How was the climb?” He saw Chris give him a sly smile before he felt a light push his shoulder “Difficult” He said with a chuckle before Tom glanced up at the sky again “Do you know any of constellations?” He questioned trying to look for some “Umm I believe that’s the big dipper isn’t it?” He saw Chris point into the sky, tracing the outline of it “Yes and there’s the little dipper I think…” Tom scratched his chin, not exactly knowing if he was correct or not.

He heard laughter before he looked over his shoulder “What?” He questioned with a small chuckle, Chris’s laugh was rather contagious “We” He let out another chuckle before he continued “W-We play God’s but we don’t even know the constellations” Tom couldn’t help but crack up at Chris’s sentence “T-That is rather sad” He commented as he covered his mouth trying to silence his laughter but to no avail. He threw his head back, resting it against Chris’s shoulder, their laughter filling the air as the fireflies continued to float around them. He felt Chris lean forward to rest his chin against Tom’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist as they both tried catching their breath.

Tom wiped his eyes still trying to catch his breath before letting out a few loose giggles. Once again silence filled the air. He leaned to the side to look at Chris, his head still leaning against his shoulder “You’re Thor God of Thunder shouldn’t you know what constellations there are?” He chuckled once more as the other man gave him a pretend shocked face and began tickling his sides causing him to giggle even more “Oh yeah? Well you play Loki God of Mischief. Shouldn’t you know what constellations there are?” Tom caught the tickling hands and gasped for breath before he smiled “Why should I know I can’t fly through the air like you” He commented playfully elbowing him and giving a short giggle.

Chris smiled and tightened his grip on the hands that were still holding his “Well you fell into the abyss didn’t you?” Tom gave him a playful look, dropping his hands and sticking his tongue out before Chris tried to grab it. He quickly slid it back inside his mouth, giving another giggle “Too slow” He felt Chris lean closer to him “Oh yeah? I dare you to stick your tongue out once more” Tom smiled watching some fireflies past by Chris’s face “Alright dare accepted” He stuck his tongue out again waiting for Chris to try and grab it. After a few moments he wiggled it around still waiting for him to try and grab it until he glanced to the side and in that moment Chris grasped his chin.

Tom jumped, feeling his head being turned and opened his mouth to speak when he felt Chris’s surprisingly warm lips again his. He froze feeling Chris place his other hand on the back of his neck, letting his fingers entangle themselves in Tom’s long hair. He mumbled a giggle into the kiss, feeling the tickle from Chris’s mustache and beard. He gently placed his hands on the other man’s chest, gripping their shirt tightly before closing his eyes. He slowly deepened the kiss. His heart beating fast and butterflies shooting from his stomach and traveling throughout his body. Though he could also feel the need to breath coming and slowly parted from Chris before looking him in the eye with a slightly flushed face “Is that why you’ve been having trouble with your wife?” He questioned frowning and feeling as though he should apologize.

Chris turned away from him “Yes” He frowned looking down as he let his fingertips dance along the tree limb “Why didn’t you tell me?” He heard a sigh “Because it’s always hard to tell somebody how you feel about them…And it’s even harder to realize you’ve been blind all these years” Tom raised his head back up, a questionable expression across his face “Blind?” Chris nodded “To you” He began shaking his head not quite understanding what Chris was getting at, though he could feel the anxious butterflies building in his stomach. The fireflies continued flying and flickering around them “I’m in love with you Tom” He felt his jaw drop nearly losing his balance, looking at Chris much like a mad man “Y-You? B-B-But how? W-When?” Tom had so many questions for him. It almost seemed like a dream.

He saw Chris smile ever so gently “I’d like to think it started from the day we met…I just didn’t realize it until the more recent years” He could hear the nervous tone in the other man’s voice before he glanced around, the fireflies seemed to be dancing with one another “S-So that’s why you’ve been having trouble with your wife?” He asked again, watching Chris nod once more “I told her how I felt about you and well she wasn’t happy. I’m not happy…But I know I do love you Tom” He took a deep breath “…Chris you have a child…” He could feel himself shaking nervously before raising his head back up to see Chris staring at him “I know Tom” He felt Chris’s warm hand over his “But I truly do love you” He swallowed a lump in his throat not sure if he should feel happy or guilty, given he was happy Chris loved him but rather guilty that Chris was hurting his wife by loving him.

He cleared his throat “I...I’m sorry Chris” He choked up a little, feeling Chris let go of his hand “Y-You don’t feel the same way?” He let out a sigh “Of course I feel the same way but I…I feel horrible being the cause of the troubles with your wife” He felt Chris cup his cheeks and raise his head up, making him stare into those blue orbs “You are not the cause of trouble Tom” Chris reassured him, wiping a loose tear from Tom’s eye “But you love me and it’s causing problems wit-” He felt Chris pull him closer “My wife yes but again it’s not your fault. It’s mine” He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Chris speaking once more “I didn’t realize I was already in love” Tom glanced down, his breathing uneven, feeling as though this was all but a dream.

He jumped in surprise as he felt Chris nuzzle his nose against his ”And I have always been in love with you” Tom felt his breath hitch at those words “B-But what are you going to do when we get back?” He saw the other man tilt his head, scratching his chin in thought and was slightly afraid of his answer “I’ll figure something out but Tom…?” He tilted his head “Yes Chris?” He watched the man look down in a nervous manner “C-Can you say it?” Tom jumped feeling his heart race again “You want me to say I love you too?” He watched him nod before he took a breath, feeling his nerves get to him “I..I love you too Chris” He sighed in relief, looking at the Chris’s smiling face _’What a way to end a vacation’_ He thought as they continued to sit in the tree, fireflies and cricket sounds all around them.

He adjusted his tie and straightened out his tux shirt. He still couldn’t believe what had happened. When they got back from their vacation, Chris had called home and a fight started over the phone which lead to it continuing in his house and eventually the courthouse. He must of apologized over a thousand times to Chris who would always say the same thing'It's not your fault. It was bound to happen and I love you' He would always tell Chris he loved him too though with teary eyes. He let out a sigh and grabbed his jacket before walking out the door. Chris would be waiting outside the building for him and thank God it was the last day in court. Though he had been there every time and witnessed some pretty hurtful arguing until Chris felt so guilty he gave up everything but his name. He felt rather horrible watching Chris cry and would always wrap his arms around him saying words of comfort. Nothing had developed from the kiss they shared that night and luckily the judge didn’t accuse Chris of any cheating. Custody of his child was granted to his wife or ahh ex-wife along with the house. All Chris got to keep was name and his movie props.

He could still tell that Chris was upset over the whole ordeal though wasn’t sure how to cheer him up. He offered him a place to stay at his house and even showed him the script for the new Thor movie. However nothing seemed to get his spirits up. As another few months passed nothing had happened between the two and no talks about that firefly night came up. They soon were called to shoot for Thor The Dark World and he noticed Chris started cheering up again “Hey Tom?” He swallowed down the water he was drinking before turning to face him “Yes?” Chris smiled at him “Would you like to go for a walk with me?” He quickly glanced out the nearest window, it was getting dark but they could still take a walk “Sure” He smiled and looked Chris over. They were both still wearing their costumes and Tom had to admit he rather liked Chris in his Thor outfit “Alright let’s change and then we’ll go for that walk. Maybe stop for some coffee?” Tom eagerly nodded with smile before they both headed to their dressing rooms.

Tom was the first to come out fully dressed in his regular clothes and looked around to see if Chris was done changing yet. He shrugged and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he whistled a tune. After a few minutes he heard footsteps walking down the hall and looked over to see Chris dressed in a white shirt with a navy jacket over it and his usual jeans. He smiled and pushed himself off the wall before he walked over to him “You ready to go?” He politely moved past Chris to go out the door and was greeted by the cool air of the night. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself “Rather cold tonight” He commented watching Chris close the door “You can say that again” Chris shivered and pulled his jacket closer to him “Maybe we could go for a walk another time?” Tom frowned, he didn’t mean to suggest that they not go for a walk. He shook his head “No, no, no” He could feel his long hair blowing around in the wind “It’s alright. I’m sure once we start walking we’ll warm up plus there was a promise of coffee” He smirked as he spoke the last word, hearing Chris laugh “Yes I did say we could go for coffee come on” He wrapped his arm around Tom’s shoulders and started walking down the road, happy to finally be out of the studio.

Tom glanced at the night sky, seeing the stars sparkle and twinkle before he let out a short giggle catching Chris’s attention “What?” He covered his mouth, a few more giggles escaping him before he turned to look at Chris “Nothing just the stars remind me of our vacation” He didn’t want to mention the kiss that they shared, though he admits he was feeling rather odd about it. They hadn’t mentioned it since the night it happened and he was beginning to worry if it truly meant anything or not. He saw Chris give a slight pout “I see” Tom gave a sad mumble, feeling Chris’s arm unwrap from around his shoulders. He looked down, perhaps he shouldn’t have mentioned it?

They continued walking in silence for a couple more minutes, passing restaurants and cafe’s before he bumped into Chris who he didn’t realize had even stopped. He fell back slightly before feeling strong hands holding him steady “You alright?” He gave a smile, finally regaining his balance “Yes I just didn’t realize you had stopped” He gave a small chuckle, looking past Chris “Is this where you want to get coffee?” He slid past him to take a closer look “Yes. Unless you rather have tea?” He could catch the joking tone in Chris’s voice before he turned to him with an amused smile “Coffee is fine” He playfully pushed him before they both headed inside. It was a nice little cafe with tables and booths, not to mention the smell of coffee and sweets filling the air.

Tom felt his stomach rumble as they both approached the counter. Seeing all the sweets in the display made Tom’s stomach rumble even louder. He quickly ordered a medium coffee with extra cream and sugar plus a raspberry danish that looked rather delicious, while Chris only ordered a medium coffee. They decided to sit down in a booth as Tom happily munched on his danish and Chris drank his coffee. He wiped his mouth of any crumbs before looking over at Chris “So are you okay?” He saw the other man tilt his head as if he didn’t understand the question “Y-Yeah I’m fine, I’ve just been thinking a lot” He nodded his head knowing full well that Chris’s mind as of lately was pretty scattered with all that had recently happened.

He took another bite of his danish before washing it down with his coffee, savoring the sweet taste as he licked it off his lips “After this do you want to continue walking again?” He raised his head up, looking at Chris who was taking a sip of his coffee “Sure” He quickly pulled his phone out to look at the time before he slid it back into his pocket. It wasn’t that late, perhaps they could walk around just a bit more before heading back to the hotel. He finished off his danish and headed out with Chris “You gonna finish that?” He heard him ask gesturing to the coffee cup Tom was currently holding “Yeah there’s still a little left and you know I don’t like wasting” Chris laughed as they continued to walk down the street “I know” He smiled watching Chris’s hair blow around gently, thinking he looked rather handsome.

He turned his attention back to the road they were walking down and noticed they were approaching a fountain “Hey look!” He gestured to the fountain before he finished off his coffee and put it in a nearby trash can “It’s a fountain” Chris said in a obvious tone which gave Tom some amusement “Yes but look” He glanced inside to see the many coins people had thrown into it “I think it’s a wishing fountain” He dug into his pocket to throw some loose change into the water, hearing it plop as it sunk to the bottom “I didn’t know you liked wishing fountains” Chris said watching his friend take a seat along the edge of the fountain “I’ve always liked them since I was little, after all there’s nothing wrong with dreaming and wishing” He smiled as he glanced up at Chris who looked unsure of what to do. After a few moments he saw Chris nod, walking over to take a seat next to him, their knees touching before Tom glanced up at the sky again “The stars are beautiful here don’t you think?” He smiled feeling Chris lean closer to him “They are” He heard a sigh and turned his attention to him “Now I know something is wrong” He said in a serious tone.

Why wouldn’t Chris just tell him what’s wrong? He would understand if it was personal but he was his best friend. Surely he could tell him anything right? He watched Chris move closer to him and gently wrapped his slightly larger hands around Tom’s ”Do you remember the night we were sitting in the tree and there were fireflies all around us?” He glanced at Chris, feeling the hands around his grow tighter “Yes and unless you want me to forget” Tom slightly smirked at his own joke before he continued speaking “I believe it had something to do with a kiss?” He watched Chris slightly blush and mumbled a “Yes” He nodded his head slightly pouting “D-Did it mean anything because you haven’t mentioned anything about it since it happened…and then the divorce an-” He felt Chris pull him forward into a hug “It’s not your fault” Tom let out a sigh and pushed against him “I feel like it is” He slowly got up and turned to face Chris.

He shifted his feet around, looking at Chris with a sad expression “I mean…when you kissed me it felt so right and when you said you loved me, I…I couldn’t be happier” He confessed before looking down “B-But then you didn’t talk about it at all and it seemed like we were just acting like friends again even though you sai-” He stopped talking as Chris got up and made his way over to him. Tom felt nervous as his cheeks were cupped and felt Chris lean down making their noses touch “I do love you Tom” His soft voice whispered before leaning closer and pressing his warm lips against Tom’s. He could taste the sweet coffee and danish he had before he tilted his head just so, deepening the kiss feeling Tom slowly wrap his arms around his neck.

The kiss lasted a few moments because they both pulled away panting for air, their faces flushed before Tom noticed something flicking behind Chris. He leaned forward a bit, feeling Chris’s arms hold him tighter “Tom what are you doing?” He looked back at the man “What is that flicking?” He squinted his eyes trying to make it out before Chris turned to look at it “I-Is that a firefly?” Tom blinked trying to think of what else it could be until he heard Chris “I believe you are right, there’s another one” He stood there stunned, realizing Chris was right “Yes but why…” He turned to look in the other direction as more of them appeared. What a sight they must of been looking back and forth as more and more fireflies appeared out of thin air. Tom smiled amazed before looking at Chris once more, gripping the front of his shirt “I-It’s just like the first night we…kissed” He smiled feeling happiness run through him before Chris cupped his jaw again “And the third time we kissed as well” He smiled as they both leaned in to share another kiss in the light of the fireflies.


End file.
